Episode 5
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 8 (p. 17-19) Chapter 9 (p. 2-21) Chapter 10 (p. 2-23) Chapter 11 (p. 2-14) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Zoro | rating = 13.5 - Original 4.5 - Remastered | rank = 8 - Original 8 - Remastered }} "Fear, Mysterious Power! Pirate Clown Captain Buggy!" is the 5th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy is taken by a bird and drops in on a town controlled by the pirate captain Buggy the Clown, where he meets a girl named Nami. Nami hates pirates, however, and tricks Luffy by handing him over to Buggy. Nami is then presented with a difficult choice by Buggy Long Summary The episode opens with Nami pretending that Luffy is her boss, using the distraction to escape. She watches as Luffy takes out Buggy's pirates with a Gomu Gomu no Pistol, and so she asks Luffy to join her. Luffy declines but Nami decides to treat him to lunch, so he goes with her. While eating in an empty house, Nami says that she will stop at nothing to collect 100,000,000, and Luffy finds out she is a navigator due to her mentioning that she stole a map of the Grand Line from Buggy. When Luffy asks her to join his crew, she refuses because she hates pirates. Nami ties up Luffy and brings him to Buggy as a gesture of good will, and Luffy is thrown into a cage. Buggy then throws a party for Nami as she returns the stolen map and asks to join his crew. During the party, Buggy demonstrates the Buggy Ball, a massive cannonball that destroys a whole row of houses. He then orders Nami to blow Luffy up with a Buggy Ball. Nami cannot bring herself to do it, but one of Buggy's pirates takes the matches and goes for the cannon, which results in Nami taking out her wooden staff and knocking him out. The fuse is lit, though, but Nami grabs the fuse with her bare hands to put it out and declares that she hates pirates and will not stoop to their level. Buggy's goons attack her, but Zoro arrives and saves the day, knocking them out. Buggy recognizes Zoro as the pirate hunter, and so he attacks him. Zoro cuts Buggy into pieces, but Buggy's hand floats over to Zoro and stabs him in the side. Buggy gets up, his body whole again. Buggy explains that he ate the Bara Bara no Mi, allowing him to separate himself. Luffy calls Buggy a coward with a big red nose, infuriating Buggy who throws a knife at him - Luffy catches it between his teeth. Zoro then dashes at Buggy and the two enter into a heated exchange. Zoro slashes through Buggy's midsection to get past him, and he runs to the cannon, flipping it so that it points at Buggy and his crew. Nami lights the fuse, and so the cannon fires a Buggy Bomb right at the Buggy Pirates as the episode ends. Characters in Order of Appearance *Nami *Superhuman Domingos *Kaicho Pinky *Monkey D. Luffy *Buggy *Roronoa Zoro *Tightrope Walking Funan Bros *Acrobatic Fuwas Anime Notes *Nami was shown sitting in the balcony when she is talking to Luffy in the manga while in the anime she is just perching out the balcony. It contradicts the flashback shown in Episode 516. *In the manga, the Buggy Pirate who tries to explain the map's theft (and inadvertently insults Buggy's nose) is killed with a Buggy Ball; in the anime, he is physically abused but ultimately spared. *In the manga Nami reveals to Luffy the reason why she wanted to earn 100,000,000, but in the anime she does not. *In the manga the scene when Nami tied up Luffy was done outside, but in the anime it was done inside one of the houses in the village. *Additional scenes have been show in the manga that was not shown in the anime such as Nami having a drinking contest with one of Buggy's crewmates and Nami teasing Luffy during Buggy's party. *In the manga Luffy is shown chewing his cage, but in the anime he is not. *Additional scene showing Nami pulling a wooden staff parts from her skirt. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 5 ca:Episodi 5 de:Kyōfu nazo no Chikara! Kaizoku Dōke Buggy-senchō!